<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【爱忠】蝴蝶效应/The Butterfly Effect by aaaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036144">【爱忠】蝴蝶效应/The Butterfly Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi'>aaaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>——你相信完美世界吗？<br/>二人过往捏造有。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi &amp; Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【爱忠】蝴蝶效应/The Butterfly Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——你相信完美世界吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>菊池忠久违地梦到了小时候的事情。晴空当头的午后，他坐在屋檐的阴影下乘凉。神道家的花园里一年到头几乎都开满了各种各样珍奇的花，在弥漫着醉人香气的院落一角，他看到了神道家的少年。那时的爱之介正躲在角落里把头埋在膝盖间，蓝色的头发微微翘起，原本整洁的背带裤上沾满了灰尘和树叶，似乎刚刚从什么地方逃出来然后狼狈地摔了一跤。</p><p> </p><p>他向爱之介伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>神道家在物质上从不对他们吝啬，但精神上显然有所欠缺，而菊池忠从很小时候就被赋予了陪伴爱之介的使命。作为唯一年龄相仿的男孩，爱之介自此开始对他充满了依赖。</p><p> </p><p>上帝视角的梦里，菊池忠看到天真无邪的二人在繁花盛开的院落里奔跑，严苛的家教和课业并未能束缚住小孩子爱玩的天性。作为爱之介的陪伴者，菊池忠也和他进行相似的教育，遵守着相同的时间表。</p><p> </p><p>二人的命运轨迹从相连的一瞬开始便再也未曾分离，而其中的一些看似不起眼的选择，在日后却造成了无比重大的影响。</p><p> </p><p>称之为蝴蝶效应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在此后的多年里，菊池忠都无法形容自己是否后悔在那一刻伸出了手。出于对同龄人的亲近、对神道家少爷的责任心以及无法坐视不理的心态，后来的岁月里他几乎再也没有与爱之介的命运剥离开来。</p><p> </p><p>菊池忠从梦里清醒过来的时候有一瞬间恍惚，分不清自己正处于哪个时空中。盯着雪白的天花板几秒钟，发热酸胀的身体提醒着自己现在还处于高烧刚刚退去的状态。生病让头脑变得混沌一片，不住地回想起过往的一些碎片。昨天本该去学校的，但鉴于身体状况还是先请了假。最近高烧总是反复发作，来势凶猛退得也很快，去看了医生也只是说是季节性的发热，换季需要注意身体。</p><p> </p><p>在刚才的梦境里，幼年的记忆清晰无比，当时纯真无邪的二人也逐渐成为了高中生，神道爱之介已经开始背负上了家族的名誉，很多事情都不能自由选择。目睹这一切的菊池忠虽然并不希望如此，但他一人的力量实在太过薄弱，也只能尽力在其他地方帮他一些忙。</p><p> </p><p>——如果当初没有伸出手，是会更好还是更糟？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卧室的门吱呀一声被打开，爱之介到了他的房间门口。菊池忠应答了一下，张口的时候才发觉声音有些嘶哑。</p><p> </p><p>“忠，昨天的讲义。”爱之介把一本册子放在他的床头，然后不放心地看了看他的脸，一向平静沉稳的绿宝石色眼瞳正因为高烧将退泛着生理盐水。菊池忠从床上半支撑起身体点了点头，拿过来床头的水杯抿几口里面的水，然后送服了一旁的药物。经过了一天症状稍有缓解但仍然有些难受，本来降下来一些的温度，在清晨又似乎些微上去一些。</p><p> </p><p>“你……要不要今天也请假？”爱之介看他的样子不是很放心。一贯而言，他都属于被照顾方，对于如何照顾病患并没有什么经验。</p><p> </p><p>“没事。”菊池忠摇摇头，用肯定的语气回答。最近时常出现的发烧一般最多维持一天就消退了，这一次也是如此。习惯性打开口袋里的怀表想看看时间，指针指向了5的数字，但秒针却并未摆动，这才想起来这个怀表已经坏掉了，泛着金色的外壳上雕刻着华丽的花纹，是出自神道家的雕金师之笔，也是爱之介之前送给自己的礼物，从很久以前就一直把它放在身边。快速穿好校服准备和爱之介一起出发，把刚刚的讲义收进自己的书包，突然有张纸掉落在地上。</p><p> </p><p>这是……画？</p><p> </p><p>“啊，是我不小心夹在里面了。”爱之介少见地显得有些局促，“还请不要告诉我父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>菊池忠只是捏着那张纸看得有些出神。浓烈的颜料铺满在纸张上，描绘出一个花园，和记忆中幼时神道家院落的样子重叠。纸上华丽而繁复的花园据爱之介所说只是自己的随笔，毫无疑问他在绘画方面充满天赋。除了鲜艳的花朵之外，画面的角落里有一些绿色的植株作为点缀，而菊池忠一眼就认出来那是薄荷。是再常见不过的植物，但却唤醒了他的一些回忆——</p><p> </p><p>绿色的叶片被捣碎放进了薄薄的纱布里层，菊池忠小心地把纱布裹在面前少年的手掌上，薄荷叶清凉的汁水能够稍微缓解一些手上的红肿胀痛。幼年时代，他主动接近躲在墙角里的少年给他缓解伤痛。在爱之介眼里，其他人都不过当他是神道家的后人，只有菊池忠是将他当做爱之介来接近。</p><p> </p><p>童年的严苛教育下，爱之介几乎不被允许做范围之外的事情。首先需要保证学业的完美，作为神道家的继任人必须在学校是佼佼者。其次需要有符合身份的爱好，比如钢琴以及各项上得了台面的运动。再其次，需要严格遵守每天的时间表，自由活动的时间不能超过两小时。菊池忠作为他的玩伴，也被告知不能越过划定好的范围。</p><p> </p><p>这么多年过去了，成为中学生后情况也并未好转。有些事情菊池忠无法插手，只能充当守护者的角色在一旁陪伴。</p><p> </p><p>升入最好的高中，去美国留学，最好选商科或者法律专业，然后回国进入政坛——这是爱之介的父亲为他选好的道路。爱之介表面上也一直遵从着，虽然内心其实有别的想法。</p><p> </p><p>菊池忠小心翼翼收起来爱之介的画，放在书架里侧，这被爱一郎看到可是要生气的，绘画作为爱好他没有意见，但是爱之介曾经当面对他提过自己想要成为全职画家，立刻被劈头盖脸一顿教育，外加让菊池忠看好他不要投入过多时间在学业以外。</p><p> </p><p>那时候站在一旁看着父子争吵的菊池忠有些不知所措，只能悄悄捡起来被撕成碎片的画，那是一副半成品，中间是一颗鲜红色的苹果，画面两侧是色调截然相反的背景，刚刚铺了颜料，还没来得及进行细节的加工。散落在地上的画的碎片让尚未风干的颜料蹭在了昂贵的地毯上，毫无疑问又让爱一郎感到另一层面的不满。</p><p> </p><p>“……我希望你作为神道家的后人，对自己做什么心里需要有杆秤。”爱一郎提高音量，声音在安静的房间里格外有威慑力。</p><p> </p><p>“我不认为这样的事情有损神道家的名声。”爱之介不甘地回击。</p><p> </p><p>不过是对此感兴趣罢了。</p><p> </p><p>不过是想要做自己想做的事情罢了。</p><p> </p><p>……为什么，这么难呢？</p><p> </p><p>“你听好了，现在是关键时期，你必须申请到最好的学校去留学，学一个像样的专业。”爱一郎仿佛没听到他的话一般，一字一句地补充道，“不要分心！”</p><p> </p><p>爱一郎没再多停留，咣当一声门在身后合上。</p><p> </p><p>爱之介的模样看起来有些失魂落魄，往常意气风发的少年泄了气一般靠在墙上，呆呆望着窗外。</p><p> </p><p>“……少爷。”菊池忠的声音把他唤了回来。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚散落在地上的画被收集了起来，尽管已经面目全非，但果然还是不想看到他的心血被完全破坏掉。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，忠。”爱之介接了过来，虽然颜料未干，还是将它们收好放进了口袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从过往的记忆中回过神来，菊池忠和爱之介走在上学的路上，粉发和绿发的少年以一个惊人的速度滑着滑板掠过两人身边，回头简短地打了个招呼。同校的樱屋敷薰和南城虎次郎，姑且算是有些交情的关系。滑板应该是他们两人最喜欢的事情之一了吧，几乎每次见面都以这种方式出场。</p><p> </p><p>像是被眼前的背影勾起了什么回忆，爱之介看向菊池忠，“忠，你以前也滑过的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……小时候玩过一阵子。”菊池忠点头，“后来受了伤，就没再滑了。”</p><p> </p><p>在爱之介看不到的地菊池忠捏紧了拳。</p><p> </p><p>他一直在极力避免爱之介接触滑板。不过，做出这样的选择和神道爱一郎的嘱托无关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高中升学考试在即，菊池忠对于既定的未来全无想法，无非是按照神道家的意思尽量和爱之介选择同样的地方，这样一来不仅在学生时代能够履行好自己的责任，又能在未来作为他的得力助手帮助他进入政坛。菊池忠沉稳的性格和从小显现出来的对神道家的忠诚，是他被看好的原因。如果爱之介要留学的话，多半也会让他一同前往美国。原本菊池忠和爱之介并不应该是同一个年级，只是菊池忠在少年时代有一年生了场大病，也因此休学了一段时间，最后和爱之介凑到了同一年入学，这倒是更遂了神道家的愿。</p><p> </p><p>去美国也不错，至少在读书期间可以远离神道家的束缚，虽然只是暂时性的罢了。</p><p> </p><p>菊池忠偶尔几次进入书房路过爱之介的时候，有瞥到他在查一些申请艺术院校相关的资料，便知道他还没有打消这个念头。只是……这绝对是不被神道家允许的。没有和任何人提起，爱之介对他也完全信任，但菊池忠知道这是一条不可能实现的道路。在神道家严苛的家教下，二人自幼起就没有任何反抗的权利。尽管事实如此，他也不忍当着爱之介的面这么说，只是一直保持沉默。但纸包不住火，早晚还是有面对爱一郎的一天。</p><p> </p><p>到了学校的午休时间，菊池忠发现爱之介不在教室里，便带着两人份的便当出了教室，走向走廊尽头那一间再熟悉不过的房间——</p><p> </p><p>美术专用室。</p><p> </p><p>“少爷……？”菊池忠推门进去，却发现没有人在这里。</p><p> </p><p>木质的架子上摆满了雕像和模具，墙上挂着各种风格的画。只有在这样条件优渥的贵族学校，才能做到一个学生独占一整间教室作为个人画室。</p><p> </p><p>雕像的旁边有一个小册子，拿起来看了一眼，应该是爱之介之前跟他提到过的作品集，封面的标题名为「The Garden of Eden」。</p><p> </p><p>伊甸园吗？</p><p> </p><p>窗帘半掩着，正午刺眼的阳光从缝隙里透过来，架子上的雕像被笼罩在光线下仿佛被圣光洗礼。红色的丝绒布盖在画室正中央长条形的桌子上，大概是出于爱之介本人的爱好，上面点缀了几支玫瑰。旁边的几个画架上摆着未完全晾干的油画，看起来像是前几天才完成的。</p><p> </p><p>菊池忠走近仔细端详着那副画。</p><p> </p><p>画的中央是一个被分成两半的苹果，颜色比常见的模样要鲜艳许多倍，有种不真实的梦幻感。</p><p> </p><p>他想起了被爱一郎撕成碎片的那副画，也是相似的构图，不同的是当时那副画的苹果并未被分成两半，而是完整地伫立在画面中央。</p><p> </p><p>背景左侧是一片安详静谧的花园，整体布局和色调像极了神道家的花园，蓝天之下青草地上是争奇斗艳的花朵。背景的右侧则看起来完全相反，被蒙上了一层阴影色，用色看起来有些扭曲怪异——不同于左侧的祥和，大胆被泼在黑色背景上的、组合在一起的鲜艳色彩有种让人毛骨悚然的恐惧感。画面中央的苹果被一拆两半，各自占据着一侧的背景，缝隙中间点缀有绿色的薄荷叶，明明绿色应该是清新自然的，但放在这里与红色形成了强烈的对比，有种奇妙的违和感，却增加了整个画面的神秘气息。下方画面留白的部分写着一行小小的字——</p><p> </p><p>「We wanna be free.」</p><p> </p><p>另一侧的画架上放置着一副已经完成多日的画，画面正中央同样是鲜艳的红色，形状是一颗心形，依稀看得到上面的血管，这样鲜红的、似乎在跳动着的心脏却被两根长剑直直贯穿，血顺着刀刃和心脏滴落，让看客不由得觉得揪心。</p><p> </p><p>——背景是同样鲜红色的花瓣，层层叠叠组成了一朵菊花的形状，下方有一行小字，背景装饰以长条形的横幅，看起来像是一条丝带的模样。</p><p> </p><p>意会了隐藏在画面之下的含义，菊池忠的心脏不由得剧烈跳动着，并不仅仅是因为被这幅画作本身所触动。</p><p> </p><p>菊池忠伸手抚摸过那行字。</p><p> </p><p>“Till death us do part……”</p><p> </p><p>念出声的时候发现与刚刚推门走入的来者声音重叠，他看向身后的爱之介，后者则以同样的语调重复了一遍这句话。</p><p> </p><p>“Till death us do part。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>